¿ME EMPAREJASTE CON QUIEN?
by mianua
Summary: Bienvenidos fan de pokemon este fanfics los personajes de pokemon opinan de sus shipping algunos de ellos son inventados por mi para que sea un poco más divertidos dicho eso empecemos ¿ Quien quiere que sea el primero?
1. ¿qué es esto?

Bienvenidos fan de pokemon este fanfics los personajes de pokemon opinan de sus shipping algunos de ellos son inventados por mi para que sea un poco más divertidos dicho eso empecemos

¿ Quien quiere que sea el primero?


	2. barry

¿Qué es esto ahora? ¿A los fanáticos les gusta emparejarme románticamente con otros personajes? ¿Y quieres saber mi opinión sobre ellos? Tengo prisa, pero supongo que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa. ¡Pero si no estoy de acuerdo con esto, te estoy multando!

00sKidsShipping - Barry, Brendan, Lucas, Wally, Dawn, Kris May

ya comenzamos

409Shipping - Barry Billy Jo

ya empezamos mal

AbruptAnthonyShipping - Barry, Buck, Lucas, Tucker Erika

oh...

AbruptShipping - Barry, Buck Lucas

lucas es mi amigo nada mas y buck bueno es conocido

AcuityShipping - Barry Uxie

es un pokemon

AnarchySynthesizerShipping – Barry x Sapphire

No estoy seguro si conozco a una persona llamada Sapphire ... Vaya, ¿ese es el nombre de la pareja? ¿Que es esto?

\- AttentionDeficitShipping – Barry x Jessie Barry x Jessie

¿Deficit de atención? Eso no puede ser yo, ¿verdad? Um, Jessie? Sí, no lo creo. Los chicos malos no son mi taza de té ... O el café ...

AvalancheShipping - Barry x Candice

Candice es una chica bonita. Realmente no me veo, como, saliendo con ella.

Baconcheeseshipping - Barry x Bonnie

No sé quién es Bonnie, pero ¿podemos discutir el nombre de la nave?

BitterCoffeeShipping - Barry x Georgia

Hmm, el café suena bastante bien ahora ... Quiero un cafe con crema por favor mirando a la escritora

BlackCoffeeShipping - Barry, Paul x Silver

... Café ... Espera, ¿qué pasa con Paul?

BoastShipping - Barry x Ursula

No creo que Ursula y yo nos llevaríamos bien ... Parece asustada ...

BoulevardShipping - Barry x Silver

¿silver? Sí, no estoy seguro de él. Me recuerda a Paul ... en una forma de hombre frío. eso lo que te dicen de 'no te acerques nunca' ...

BRKShipping - Barry x Fantina

Fantina es un poco mayor ... Pero alguien me está emparejando con gente que ni siquiera conozco, así que estoy seguro de que esta lista no tiene límites ...

BrokenFaderCartelShipping - Barry x Feebas

NO SUCEDE NINGUNA PARTE. ES UN POKEMON

CaffeineShipping - Barry x Steven Stone

Podría ir por un poco de cafeína... ¿Hmm, Steven Stone? Nunca conocí al chico, pero he oído que es muy bueno. Cynthia habla mucho de él.

CalendarShipping - Barry x may

He oído hablar de May antes, pero tampoco la he conocido. Es realmente difícil preguntarme por alguien que nunca he conocido, ¿no es así?

Calendulashipping - Barry x Cheryl

Cheryl es muy agradable. ¿Me saldría con ella? No se.

CarameloMacchiatoshipping - Barry x Cilan

Mmm ... caramelo macchiato ... Oh, Cilan? Nunca lo conocí, pero él y sus hermanos están a cargo de un restaurante en la región de Isshu, ¡quiero ir!

ChallengeShipping - Barry x Palmer

… Mi papá ? Espera, espera, algunas personas apoyan esta pareja? ¡¿QUÉ?!

ChocolateCoffeeshipping - Barry x Iris

El café con chocolate suena tan bien ... ¿Oh, Iris? Por lo que he oído, suena como alguien con quien podría ser mi amigo.

ClassDismissedShipping - Barry x Roxanne

Hombre, si fuera a una escuela de Pokémon, nunca estudiaría ...

ClingyShipping - Barry x Lucas

Lucas es mi mejor amigo, junto con Dawn, y todos somos muy cercanos. Pude ver por qué la gente nos apoyaría a los dos.

CoffeeDessertShipping - Barry, Swirlix x Vanillite

Um, la cosa de los Pokémon es un poco rara, pero ustedes realmente me están haciendo ansiar el café.

CoffeeKickShipping - Barry x Barry Hitmonlee

Mi propio Hitmonlee? Espera, esta cosa de café es ...

CoffeePrinceshipping - Barry x Calem

Ni siquiera conozco a Calem, pero ... el café ...

CoffeeRainShipping - Barry x Edmund

Chicos, en serio.

Coldcoffeeshipping - Barry x Paul

Paul ... realmente no me gusto ... Además, ustedes en serio me deben un café ahora.

CollideShipping - Barry x Ash

¿Ceniza? Eh, somos amigos, pero no más que eso. Además, él ya tiene suficientes problemas con las chicas, supuestamente.

ConquistadorInstantLeprosyShipping - Barry x Muk

¡¿Qué es esto ?!

CrecienteEnvío - Barry x Saturno

Uh, no gracias.

DesktopcoreShipping - Barry x Missingno.

¿Qué diablos, chicos? ES MISSINGNO. Incluso un poekemon?

DiamanteCitronEnvío - Barry x Clemont

Simplemente no lo conozco.

Desalentar el envío - Barry x Júpiter

Suspiros * Los chicos malos son un no, seguro.

DoubleShotEspressoShipping - Barry x Kazuki

En serio, ¿dónde está ese café?

EbbShipping - Barry x Empoleon

Facepalm * Pokémon son un no, también ...

EggnogLatteShipping - Barry x Santa Claus

OH MISMO, ¿SANTA CLAUS ESTÁ EN ESTA LISTA?

EmulateShipping - Barry x Zoey

Zoey y yo somos amigos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que nunca saldremos.

EspressoShipping - Barry x Rosa

No estaba bromeando sobre ese café, pon a alguien en eso.

FairHairedShipping - Barry x Cynthia

Cynthia? Me gustaría marcar una cita con ella, pero estoy seguro de que muchos chicos lo harían. ¡Ella es asombrosa!

FallToGraceShipping - Barry x Arceus

El ... Dios de ... todos los Pokémon ...?

FineShipping - Barry x Oficial Jenny

Por un segundo pensé que esto significaba que éramos buenas personas, pero luego me di cuenta ...

Frappuccinoshipping - Barry, Ash x Paul

Sí, me gustaría cuatro azúcares y una veintena de cremas.

FunnyYou ShouldPreguntarshipping - Barry x Zapdos

¡¿Qué significa esto aun ?!

GalacticBombShipping - Barry x Mars

Ya dije que no ... ¿Estamos realmente solo en las G?

GiveDaddyTheKnifeShipping - Barry x Kris

... Ni siquiera sé si se trata de los emparejamientos reales más que de los nombres ...

GottaGoFastShipping - Barry x Chespin

Oh jaja.

GreenHillPastShipping - Barry x Erika

¿Dos bromas sonoras seguidas?

GymContestShipping - Barry x Nando

Nando es un chico muy tranquilo. Sinceramente, nuestras personalidades son bastante opuestas.

HerbalCoffeeEnvío - Barry x Leaf

Nunca he conocido a Leaf. ¿Es ella la campeona de Kanto o algo así? Oye, pedí ese café hace un rato.

HotandColdMacchiatoEnvío - Barry, Paul x Reggie

Ugh, ¿cómo alguien espera que pase por esta lista sin mi cafe ...

HotCoffeeShipping - Barry x Reggie

AHH, DETENGALO YA. Aunque, seamos honestos, ¿cómo en el mundo están incluso relacionados Reggie y Paul?

HotChocolateShipping - Barry x Shauna

ESTOY DESESPERADO PARA UNA BEBIDA CALIENTE, CHICOS.

HyperShipping - Barry x Bianca

¿Esta es una pareja popular? Bueno, he conocido a Bianca una vez. Lo logramos bastante bien, pero en cuanto a las citas ... No lo sé, realmente no creo que ella ni siquiera estaría interesada.

IcedCoffeeShipping - Barry x Marley

Siento que ella estaría muy molesta conmigo ... Tal vez no tanto como Ursula, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Marley.

¿y mi cafe?

minua: es embotellamiento llegara unos minutos

¿Qué, el tipo que está tomando mi café está en un atasco?

JumpIntoTheDarkShipping - Barry x Darkrai

no noo

KusobokechinkoEnvío - Barry x sí mismo

Uhh ...

KusomangaEnvío - Barry x Pearl

¿Mi contraparte de PokéSpe? Whoa, eso es simplemente extraño ...

LameBrainShipping - Barry x Conway

Si no…

LaughableButaneBobShipping - Barry x Liza (Hoenn)

En serio no puedo superar estos nombres ...

Macchiatoshipping - Barry x Hazel

Aprieta los dientes *

MercurialShipping - Barry x Looker

¿El detective? Mmm no…

MochaCoconutShipping - Barry x Skyla

¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS SOLAMENTE EN LA M?

MochaShipping - Barry x Francesca

Al igual que, alguien más tiene como mil millones de nombres relacionados con café o moca o algo así. Huh, Cilan? ¿Por qué no vas a molestarlo? Al menos él probablemente tiene acceso instantáneo ilimitado al café ...

MonkeyCoffeeShipping - Barry x Yappy

Estoy a punto de tirar a uno de ustedes por la ventana.

Mutant64Envío - Barry x ditto

¡AAAHHHHHHH!

NexpressoShipping - Barry x Hilda

Hilda es buena amiga de Bianca, creo. Espera, ¿ES QUE ES UNA CUBRE PARA TODO TIPO DE CAFES MIS SHIPPS?

OrangeTeaShipping - Barry x Tracey

No soy un fanático del té ...

PlasmaCoffeeShipping - Barry x N

Literalmente ya no me importa esta lista.

PureRedShipping - Barry x Cyrus

ESE TIPO NO ESTA BIEN DE LA CABEZA

RichCoffeeShipping - Barry x Platinum

El dinero solo significa algo podes compras tu café en Starbucks. Aparte de eso, solo necesitas, como, sesenta mil millones de cremas y estás bien.

RoomHavocShipping - Barry, Bianca x Tornadus

ESO NO ES DIVERTIDO.

RoyalCappuccinoShipping - Barry x Serena

¿Qué?

Sakugoshipping - Barry x Kenny

Somos amigos, pero eso es todo.

SanFranciscoShipping - Barry x James

Uhh ...

ScatterThingsOftenShipping - Barry x Mint

ya termina falta poco

SinnohYaoishipping: Barry, Diamante, Lucas x Perla

He oído hablar de yaoi antes, pero realmente no sé qué es?

mianua: toma lee

barry lo agarra con cuidado y comienza leerlo

… ¡ ¿QUÉ ESTO ?!

mianua:Yaoi puro y hermoso yaoi

creo que quedare traumado para todo la vida

Starbucksshipping - Barry x Ghetsis

Vi venir el nombre de Starbucks, pero ... ¿Ghetsis ...? ¿Ustedes me odian tanto ...?

StrawberrycoffeeEnvío - Barry, Iris x Serena

mianua : toma te hice un poco de mi cafe especial

¿Es seguro beber esto? ¿Seguro Por qué no?

mianua: si muy seguro

barry toma un poco de la bebida de la escritora y cae muerto

mianua : mierda lo mate produccion traigan las esferas de dragon

SublightShipping - Barry x Magikarp

Después de tres horas de buscar las esfera de dragon y pelear con goku barry fue revivo su amigos y femilia estan felices ahora seguimos con sus opiniones

Hombre, después de ver combinaciones como esta, necesito ese café.

SugarHoneyIcedTea - Barry x Burgundy

En serio, ¿cuántos nombres de parejas de bebidas estamos haciendo? * Bebe un nuevo café *

TaeBoShipping - Barry x Maylene

Maylene es una líder de gimnasio realmente fuerte y ... * Los ojos comienzan a abultarse * Whoa.

TheUpsideDownShipping - Barry x Giratina

Ah sí, la habitación está totalmente al revés. Giratina es ese Pokémon, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, sí, el ... ese .

TiramisuEnvío - Barry x Lyra

Lyra es una chica súper radiante, como TOTES! Espera, ¿la he conocido? ¿Yo la conozco? ¿Lyra no es un instrumento, POR QUÉ ME UNEN CON OBJETOS?

ToCureAWeaklingChildShipping - Barry x Nurse Joy

¡Mira, quien haya inventado ese nombre está siendo multado con ochenta millones de bazillones! ... ¡Eso es también un número real!

TorrefatoShipping - Barry x Chili

Amigo, ¿crees que Chili me puede proporcionar café ilimitado para siempre ?Bebe otra vez Esta mierda es oro, hombre, ORO!

TripleBakaShipping - Barry, Ash x Gary

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, NANI GA KOKO uhhh ANATA O UGOKASU NO!

TurboShipping - Barry x Staraptor

CAMBIANDO AL MODO TURBO! * grito dando giro alrededor de la habitación con los brazos extendidos * ¡Max steel!

mianua :¿Mierda que tenia ese cafe ? agarrala cafe y abre los ojos a leerlo - creo que Palmer me matara

TwinleafShipping - Barry x Dawn

Dawn y yo somos super amigos , como, COMPRARÍA CAFÉ PARA ELLA. Y yo, me compraría café. No ella. ¡QUIERO, Y ELLA, Y ELLA!

Ur2SlowShipping - Barry x Quilladin

Tengo que ir rápido…! * Continúa recorriendo la habitación * ¡ME UNIERON CON MÁS AVES ~!

VanillaCoffeeShipping - Barry, Ash x Serena

Amigo, ¿te puede gustar ... Snake Crema?* hablando a un cartel*

ZebraMochaShipping - Barry x Zebstrika

ES COMO LA ELECTRICIDAD A TRAVÉS DE MI CEREBRO. Me refiero a las venas.

Pensamientos finales

Horas después de que Barry finalmente se haya estrellado ... y al estrellarse, queremos decir que literalmente se estrelló contra una pared y se derribó a sí mismo *

Terminamos con este entrevistas quedemos informar que ningún barry salio lastimado

Cafeeee - grito barry de pizo


	3. Dawn

¿He sido emparejado románticamente con otras personas por fans? Bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo me siento al respecto. Tal vez debería echar un vistazo a esto …

4LongHairBeautiesShipping - Daisy (Cerulean), Dawn, Lily (Kanto) Violet

No se quienes son

AbbienessShipping - Dawn Zangoose

Esto es raro

AkatsukiEnvío - dawn x Cyrus

¿Cyrus? EW no. ¿Ese hombre tiene sentimientos?

AnnemaeShipping - dawn x Iris

Iris es increíble! Aunque solo somos amigos.

Apelacionshipping - dawn x Zoey

Zoey es mi rival, pero también es mi mejor amiga. No la amo, pero a veces me da una sensación muy extraña. A ella realmente le gusta sentarse cerca de mí ...

AttackTwinleafShipping - Dawn x Galactic grunt

... ¿ Algún gruñido galáctico? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

BeaconShipping - dawn x Volkner

Creo que Volkner es un poco lindo. Pero no, no me gusta así.

BelleShipping - Dawn x Drew

Nunca he conocido a Drew. Aunque May dice que es arrogante.

BondageShipping - dawn x Ariados

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

BreakTheCutieShipping - Dawn x King of Pokélantis (Ash)

¡Esto me asusta!

BrightShipping - Dawn x Khoury

Um, no ... creo que él y Lyra son lindos juntos.

BrokenShipping - Dawn x Giratina

LOLWAT. ESTO ES POPULAR?

BunbunShipping - dawn x Buneary

Mi Buneary? Ugh, no ... Pokémon, chicos. ¿La gente realmente disfruta Poképhilia ...?

BurnHairShipping - Dawn x Cyndaquil

¡Eso no fue gracioso! ¡Mi cabello es sagrado para mí! ¡No bromees sobre eso!

CavalierShipping - Dawn x Gary

Admiro mucho a Gary y es un poco lindo, pero no lo amo. No soy un fangirl, lo prometo.

CheerLeadingShipping - Dawn x sus Pokémon

¿Y UN SOLO POKÉMON NO le FALTA SUFICIENTE? QUE TIENE QUE SER TODO MIS POKEMONES

ChoqueShipping - dawn x Marley

Marley me intimidó un poco, pero es muy buena.

ClearwaterShipping - dawn x Empoleon

Facepalm * ¿En serio?

CoordinatedShipping - Dawn x Infernape

Suspiro ... no

DarkLightShipping - Dawn x Illusion! Ash (Zorua)

Ver, ahora eso no es genial. Zorua estúpida ...

DawnGeorgeShipping - Dawn x Don George

Decir ah. Veo lo que hiciste alli.

ElationShipping - Dawn x Cheryl

Cheryl es dulce, pero no estamos involucrados románticamente.

EnsembleShipping - Dawn x Looker

El detective ? No, chicos, no lo creo ...

FoolShipping - Dawn x Hunter J

Nu-uh! ¡Alguien realmente no intentó emparejarme con ella! Ugh!

FortuneShipping - Amanecer x Lucas

Lucas es un muy buen amigo mío. Somos rivales amistosos, junto con Barry.

GirlPowerShipping - Dawn x Cynthia

Parece que estoy emparejado con Cynthia mucho. No entiendo porque Creo que la gente tiene algunos fetiches extraños ...

HeatTagShipping - Dawn x Conway

Conway? Sí, no lo creo. No no no…

HeiseiShipping - Dawn x Reggie

El hermano de Paul es todo lo contrario de él. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo están relacionados. Pero no me gusta así.

HighMaintenanceShipping - Dawn x Jessie

Dios mío, no!

IkariShipping - Dawn x Paul

Ugh, Paul! Es un completo malvado, un imbécil y un imbécil, egoísta y un ser humano terrible. Sólo quiero darle un puñetazo y es estúpido. Odio su cabello, tiene un ceño terrible, es horrible con su Pokémon y lo odio.

Sí.

InfraRedShipping - dawn x Marte

Esta pareja es popular, también. No lo entiendo Marte y yo No no.

IronWillShipping - Dawn x Riley

Creo que Riley es un buen chico. ¡Me dio un huevo! ¿Se supone que eso significa algo?

JustHereShipping - Dawn (anime) x Dawn (juego)

Whoa! ¿Qué? Eh HUH ?!

KikooShipping - Dawn x cualquier nueva cinta

¿Cómo puedo emparejarme con un artículo? ¡FETICHE!

LightrockEnvío - dawn x Brock

Pienso en Brock como un hermano mayor, no un novio.

LilBlueShipping - Dawn x Piplup

¡No!

MorningwoodShipping - dawn x Professor Oak

¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!

Nacreshipping - dawn x Johanna

¡Esa es mi madre! ¡BRUTO!

OstentatiousShipping - dawn x Ursula

Oh, Arceus, no. No.

OysterShipping - dawn x Misty

No he conocido a Misty todavía. Sin embargo, ella es alguien que me gustaría conocer.

PachiShipping - dawn x Pachirisu

No, chicos! ¡No!

PandoraShipping - dawn x Saturno

Ugh, no.

PearlShipping - dawn x Ash

No ... sé que Ash tiene una gran base de fanáticos con él y sus compañeros de viaje, pero solo somos buenos amigos. Ash probablemente no sabría lo que era el amor, incluso si lo golpeaba directamente en la cara. El es bastante denso

PenguinShipping - Dawn x Kenny

Kenny es uno de mis mejores amigos. Escuché que él está enamorado de mí, pero no sé. Él es sólo un buen amigo para mí.

PikapearlEnvío - dawn x Pikachu

No…

PimpleShipping - Dawn x Grimer

¡¿Qué diablos está mal con los fans de POKÉMON ?!

SapphirePearlShipping - dawn x may

Admiro mucho a May y somos muy buenos amigos. A ella no me gusta así.

SavantShipping - dawn x Cilan

Cilan es un tipo genial, pero a veces siento que está lleno de sí mismo. Además, creo que le gusta alguien más ...

SexyShipping - Dawn x James

Vamos, ahora. No me molestaría el nombre de esta nave si no estuviera emparejado con James de todas las personas.

ShaunaShipping - Dawn x Ash (asumiendo que son hermanos perdidos hace mucho tiempo)

¿Qué? Incesto, ahora? ¡¿ALGUIEN HA ESCRITO FANFICCIÓN SOBRE ESTO ?! ¿QUIÉN HACE ESTO?

ShowOffShipping - Dawn x Max

¿Presumir? ¡OFENDIDO! Max es demasiado joven para mí.

SmexyGlassesshipping Dawn x Roark

Esas gafas son elegantes. Pero a Roark no me gusta así.

SoShippableShipping - dawn x Amarillo

... ¿Soy realmente tan shipiable? Espera, ¿eso implica algo? Pero Yellow es una chica dulce.

StepFatherIkariShipping - Dawn x Brandon

... Espera, ¿esto implica que Brandon es realmente el padre de Paul y Reggie ...? Espera, ¿por qué estoy emparejado con él? Ugh, no!

MediasEnvío - dawn x Lyra

Nah, Lyra y yo solo somos amigos.

TotalEclipseEnvío - Dawn x Darkrai

Seguro que hay un montón de fanart para este barco ...

TsuyaShipping - dawn x Buck

Buck es demasiado hiper ...

TwinleafShipping - dawn x Barry

Tal vez debería haber guardado la descripción hiper para Barry, jeje. No, Barry y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Crecimos juntos. Pero eso es todo.

UrbanChicaShipping - dawn x Platino

... Sería espeluznante salir con alguien que se parece a ti ...

VeryPedoShipping - Dawn x Spenser (Frontier)

¡no quiero opinar de eso!

VisMaVieShipping - dawn x Princesa Salvia

¡Esta es la tercera vez que me emparejo con un duplicado de mí! ¡Eso es raro!

WaywardCaveShipping - Dawn x Mira

Muy joven. Y un poco malcriado ...

WinsomeShipping - dawn x Muk

¡GENTE ENFERMA!

Pensamientos finales

Oh mi Arceus, eso fue un choque de trenes. Y seguro que aprendí algunas cosas sobre la base de fans de Pokémon ...

Creo que me voy a mantener alejado de fanfiction ...


	4. gary

Escritora : hola gente hoy nos toca el fabuloso Gary y no me pagó para decir eso - dijo mirando hacia otro lado - gary saludaba a su fan y se acerco a mianua - ¿ cómo te sientes con estos shipping?

Bueno, claro que los fans me van a shippiar con otros personajes. ¿Quién no querría estar emparejado conmigo? Esta puede ser una lista larga, pero tengo algo de tiempo. ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

\- AboutTimeShipping – Gary x James

¿Casi la hora? ¿Para que James salga del armario? Ahahahaha—! Espera…

Alabamashipping - Gary x Daisy Oak / Gary x May Oak

Alguien acaba de ofender a la gente de Alabama ... Y Daisy es la hermana de Green, no la mía. Espera, may ¿EN serio, chicos?

Almost StraightShipping - Gary x Ashley (Kanto)

Ashley ¿Quién es ese? * Se muestra una imagen * ESPERE, ESO ES ASH? Oh mi Arceus, esto va en internet.

ArchRivalShipping - Gary, Green (juego), Green (PokéSpe), Leaf x Blue

Esto es un desastre…

\- ArroganceShipping

No sé quién es Drew ... Y no soy arrogante.

ArrogantShipping / SnobShipping - Gary x Giselle

¡Acabo de decir que no soy arrogante! ¡O un snob! Ustedes están siendo malos con esta pobre chica ... Quienquiera que sea Giselle.

AttentionSeekerShipping - Gary, Ash x Drew

Ignorando el trío por un momento, realmente no me gusta ninguno de estos nombres.

AugustShipping - Gary x Sammy

Sammy? ¿Quién es ese? ...

mianua: preguntale a tu abuelo

¿QUÉ PASA CON MI ABUELO?

AwkwardHandHoldingShipping - La mano derecha de Gary x La mano izquierda de Paul

¿Es esto debido a ese final donde todos nos tomamos de las manos? Porque sí, Paul no tenía nada de eso.

AzanShipping - Gary x Green (PokéSpe)

Eso es raro ...

BangthewangShipping / ExtremityShipping / PerfectlyNormalMaleActivityShipping / SaturdayNightShipping / SlapHappyShipping / SpankthemonkeyShipping - Gary, su mano izquierda x su mano derecha

Todos ustedes son absolutamente repugnantes ...

BestGlitchEverShipping - Gary x Missingno.

¿El fallo de los Pokémon? Pokémon ... Poké ... ¿Qué es Missingno? ¿Cómo sería posible que eso funcione?

BigGayDanceShipping - Gary x Khoury

¿A quién diablos se le ocurrieron estos nombres?

BrunettShipping - Gary x May

Eh, no tenía mucho interés en may Aunque ella es genial.

CavalierShipping - Gary x Dawn

Lo mismo con May, pero Dawn parecía admirarme mucho por alguna razón. Algo sobre mi abuelo ...?

ChokeTheChickenEnvío - Gary x Combusken

Seguramente Combusken es un Pokémon, pero ...

No creo que mi lista sea sobre los emparejamientos reales más que estos nombres terribles ...

ConceitedShipping / ConceitShipping - Gary x Lily (Kanto)

¡No soy engreído!

DarkShipping - Gary x Umbreon

¿Otro Pokémon? Bueno, si Missingno. estaba en la lista, entonces realmente no puedo decir que no estaba preparada ...

EgoHaremShipping - Gary, Bonnie, Dawn, Iris, May, Misty x Serena

Umm ...?!

EgoRivalShipping - Gary x Jessie

Jessie¿ En serio, chicos?

EgoShipping - Gary x Misty

¿Qué pasa con las menciones de "ego"? Nunca me importó mucho Misty. De todos modos, no creía que me gustara. Ella parecía defender mucho a Ash.

Garydosshipping - Gary x Gyarados

DECIR AH.

GaryMFOakEnvío: Gary, Caroline, Delia, Grace (Kalos), Johanna x la profesora Berlitz

Infierno. No.

GirthShipping - Gary x Palkia

Esto está empezando a ser realmente perturbador ... Y ni siquiera estoy hablando de estar emparejado con un Pokémon ...

GrandpaShipping / GrandsonShipping - Gary x Professor Oak

no esto es extraño

HandShipping / ManosShipping / SelfShipping - Gary x su mano izquierda / Gary x su mano derecha / Gary, su mano izquierda x su mano derecha

¿Todavía estamos haciendo esto?

HeckShipping / HellShipping - Gary x Brock

El infierno es donde viviría si alguna vez tuviera una relación con él. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

HolyHellShipping - Gary, Brock x Arceus

Oh chico.

HolyShiShipping - Gary, Ash, Brock x Ritchie

Oh, este es porque todos nuestros nombres japoneses terminan con un "shi"; inteligente…

Hot MessShipping - Gary x Hilda

¿hotmess?¡Me veo bien ! No estoy seguro de quién es Hilda, pero ustedes deben dejar de insultar a estas chicas.

Espera, "me veo bien?" ¿Es aquí de donde viene la cosa del "ego"?

Incestoshippishipping - Gary x May oak

Realmente no estoy seguro de como voy a ver a mi hermana despues de esto

KidnextdoorShipping - Gary x Delia

Creo que deberían comenzar a pagarme para seguir haciendo esto.

KnowitallEnvío - Gary x Max

Max es bastante sabelotodo, ¿no? Y él es un poco demasiado joven.

LeafGreenShipping - Gary x Leaf

Nunca voy a entender por qué esta pareja es tan popular. Nunca he conocido a esta chica en mi vida. He escuchado que es genial, ¡pero nunca la he conocido! Este emparejamiento también parece confundirse con OldRivalShipping, que es con nuestras contrapartes de manga Verde y Azul. Lo que ya es extraño que existan personas que se parecen exactamente a nosotros ...

Tal vez la gente piense que Leaf y yo iríamos bien juntos. No se.

LeftHandShipping - Gary x su mano izquierda

No creo que me queden muchas células cerebrales al final de esto.

LoliIncestShipping - Gary, Ash x May Oak

Porque voy a necesitar limpiar mi mente con lejía después.

MasaraTownShipping - Gary x Ash (Espejo)

Como, no tengo la edad suficiente para beber, así que tengo que pensar en algo.

MilkedMyEelShipping - Gary x Eelektrik

¿Es mi lista la única con todas las menciones desenfrenadas de mi polla? Tengo diez años .

OakFamilyShipping: Gary, Professor Oak, Daisy Oak y May Oak

Gritos internos *

OakKidsShipping - Gary, Green (juego), Green (PokéSpe), Shigeru, Daisy Oak x May Oak

En realidad grita *

OakShipping - Gary x Tracey

Tracey es una buena amiga mía, pero no vamos a salir.

ObnoxiousShipping - Gary x Butch

¡No soy detestable!

ObnoxiousVoiceShipping - Gary, Seymour x Meowth

... Mi voz no es odiosa, disculpe.

OkidoShipping - Gary x Green (juego)

¡¿HAY OTRO LOOK-ALIKE ?!

¿Qué quieres decir con que soy el que se parece a él ?

OnslaughtShipping - Gary x Mewtwo

Ni siquiera sé si me importa más con quién estoy emparejado.

OtherHandShipping - Gary x su mano izquierda

Facepalms *

PalletShipping - Gary x Ash

¿ash? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué me gustaría alguna vez él? Me gusta ponerme los nervios. Somos rivales amistosos, eso es todo.

PimpNerdShipping - Gary x Clemont

Mi reputación en este fandom es horrible.

PokéYaoiShipping - Gary, Ash, Cilan, Clemont, Drew, Paul x Trip

¡¿que?!

QuiteUnusualShipping - Gary x Diancie

Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que todo en esta lista es un poco más que bastante inusual.

RightHandShipping - Gary x su mano derecha

OH WOW, chicos. No vi esa que venir

SexygamechampionShipping - Gary x Cynthia

Sí, claro, me gustaría poder marcar una cita con esta chica.

SexyIncestShipping - Gary, Daisy (Cerulean) x May Oak

¿Es posible incendiar todo un fandom?

ShigeruMiyamoto- Gary x Miyamoto

Está bien, esa fue una buena

EspecialPikachuEditionShipping - Gary x Eevee

TripleBakaShipping - Gary, Ash x Barry

Oh, y ahora soy estúpido? ¿Pensé que ustedes me llamaron un sabelotodo hace un rato?

Pensamientos finales

Así que ahora que me informaron que las personas no envían activamente todo lo que está en esta lista, creo que la gente solo quiere verme quemar.

... ¿Qué pasó con Gary Motherfuckin 'Oak ...?


End file.
